el leon se enamoro de la oveja
by laubells
Summary: se conocieron de niños pero se distanciaron; se vuelven a encontrar xq la musik los une TODOS HUMANOS
1. cap 1

Es una promesa

Otro dia mas, en el que forks no se le veía el sol y sabia q estaba amaneciendo xq poca luz se colaba por las espesas nubes, otra noche sin dormir pensando en aquel niño que había conocido mas de 16 años.

Todavía recuerdo as palabras de aquel dulce niño que simplemente me alegro el dia

*flashback*

Corría por el parque, jugando con una mariposa que revoloteaba a mi alrededor , cuando me tropecé y caí de rodillas en el pavimento, no quise llorar pero las rodillas y las manos me ardían mucho, cuando de repente se me acerco un niño de tez blanca sus ojos de un hermoso color verde y sus cabellos de un extraño color

-déjame ayudarte, las niñas lindas no deben llorar-

Rápidamente me sonroje y agache mi cabeza

-¿Qué te paso? Pregunto arrugando su frentecita

-me caí y me duele mucho mi rodilla- dije tímidamente, se agacho y deposito un tierno beso en la parte herida

- mi mama dice que los besos son milagrosos y que así rápidamente se te quitara el dolor- dijo regalándome la sonrisa mas linda

-gracias-dije sonrojándome sin poderlo evitar mama decía q eso o había heredado de Charlie

-tus mejillas parecen tomates- dijo soltando una carcajada- perdón no fue mi intención pero ven y te ayudo a levantar, aquel árbol que se ve alla es uno de mis favoritos-dijo tendiéndome la mano que rápidamente agarre, me dolia un poco al caminar pero el dolor era soportable

-te sientes mejor?- pregunto preocupado

-si gracias, sabes q mama dice q no debemos hablar con desconocidos?-

-mi mami tambn me dice lo mismo y que no le podemos decir nuestros nombres a nadie –

Si eso tambn me lo dice mi mama- nos miramos por un buen tiempo –sabes te pareces un león.

-porque lo dices, yo no tengo cola ni ni dientes afilados- dijo el

- no, pero tu color de cabello es igual al de ellos y tambn estas despeinado como ellos- dije escapándose una pequeña risa.

-bueno entonces tu eres una oveja a la cual me voy a comer grrrr- dijo riéndose

-bueno debo irme mama me debe de estar buscando y de seguro se preocupara cuando me vea llegar asi-

-cuidate ovejita, crees que nos volvamos a ver?- pregunto con la esperanza en sus ojos

-yo digo que si- y me despedi dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-es una promesa?-

-si, te lo prometo-

*fin del flashback *

Terminaba de tomar mi chocolate caliente sentada cerca de la venta cuando sono el timbre

-voy- grite y Sali corriendo abrir la puerta tratando de que mi torpeza no hiciera acto de presencia

-buenos días belly bells- dijo muy sonriente mi mejor amiga alice una pequeña duende fan numero uno de la moda tanto asi que tenia su propia tienda de ropa y era una diseñadora muy reconocida sus cabellos de color negro como la noche apuntaban a diferentes dirección y un brillo caracteristicos se asomaba en sus ojos color ambar .

-alice creo que es muy temprano para comenzar- dije en tono de reproche

-amiga nada de quejas- dijo rose una rubia despampanante que dejaba con la boca abierta mas de uno sus cabellos color dorado caia en hondas hasta su cadera y sus ojos azules te seducían completamente ella era modelo quien no lo fuera con semejante cuerpo- además se nota que no dormiste nuevamente, como si llegaras a encontrar a ese niño , ya pasaron muchos años bells-

-rose no le digas esas cosas, después nuestra editora se deprime y nada le subirá el animo-

-bueno son las 9 de la mañana y tenemos hasta las 5 de la tarde para arreglarnos asi que chicas ¡ manos a los cosméticos!- todas nos reimos por tan loca expresión

En menos de 5min mi casa estaba llenas de cremas pintura de uñas pinta labios cremas faciales y un sin fín de instrumentos para el cabello… esta tarde seria muuuy larga para tan solo arreglarnos para un simple noche de eventos.

es mi primera historia y quiero saber que tal les parece el primer cap acepto sugerencias

by: lau


	2. Cap 2

HOY ES EL DIA

EDWARD POV

No dejaba de tocar las notas de mi piano y recordar aquella hermosa niña que me había robado el corazón hace mas de 16 años su cabello marron su ojos chocolates sus mejillas sonrosadas todo de ella era bello pero lo único que me acuerdo es de una promesa que espero cumplir y de un sobrenombre que ella me había colocado LEON… un fuerte sonido me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y casi caerme del banco de mi piano

-ed amigo es muy temprano como para estar haciendo ruido con tu piano, deja eso has practicado todos los días – decía emmett unos de mis mejores amigos que media casi 2 metros y de ancho parecía un escaparate pero en su cerebro tenia una orquesta de sapos cantando con grillos bailando solo tenia tiempo para su guitarra y su físico, era un niño encerrado en cuerpo de hombre

-mira quien habla- le dije entre dientes

- me despierto 5min tarde y ya empiezan a pelear, es que el amor se respira en esta habitación – entro diciendo jasper mi rubio amigo de contextura delgada el tocaba el saxofón

-jass es que aquí nuestro amigo no se saca aquella niña de su mente y todos los días en la mañana lo tenemos melancólico; ¿Cómo no la encuentra- dijo emmet

-deja de fastidiar a ed, es nuestro amigo y hay q apoyarlo- dijo jass dándole un golpe de juego a emm

- bueno chicos ya basta , que hora es?-

-deben ser como las 9 de la mañana y la presentación es a las 6 asi q nos queda tiempo para comer tranquilos buscar nuestros trajes y llegar a tiempo para instalar nuestros instrumentos- dijo muy tranquilo jass.

-bueno entonces me voy a jugar, me llaman cuando sea hora de comer- y salió corriendo

-amigo crees que algún dia cambie?-

-edward sinceramente, no- y nos reimos al mismo tiempo

-crees que algún dia la encuentre?- dije un poco triste

-claro que si Edward, no pierdas las esperanzas , pediré comida ya q a ninguno se nos da lo de cocinar-

-esta bien, pero pide el doble xq con emmett nunca se sabe-

Por una ultima vez toque la melodía que había escrito para ella, y con la esperanzas de que si algún dia la llega a escuchar me reconozca de que soy su león…

BELLA POV

-chicas ya estoy cansada-

-bella no te quejes, debemos de tenerte como una hermosa muñeca para el evento de esta noche, ademas quien sabe si conoces a tu principe azul- dijo sugestivamente rose

- hay muchos sapos disfrazados de principes, no olvides lo que me paso con james, por suerte se encuentra en la carcel-

- bueno chicas no recordemos momentos feos, mas bn metete a bañar que rose y yo aremos lo mismo, por suerte esta casa tiene varios baños y en 20 min escuchen bn 20 min las espero para maquillarnos- dijo alice muy autoritaria

-si sra como ud ordene sra- dijimos rosse y yo al mismo tiempo con un saludo militar.

las 3 no aguantamos la risa y cada quien salio a bañarse, el agua caliente cai a por cada parte de mi cuerpo relajando mis tensos musculos cuando crei q alice me mataria sali rapidamente y me dirigi al cuarto lista para q jugaran a la barbie bella conmigo. en menos de 5min rose ondulaba mi cabellos mientras que alice me maquillaba

- alice no quiero quedar como un payaso por favor-

-tranquila amiga solo dare unos toques y listo quedaste hermosa-

ella como buenas expertas rapidamente se peianron maquillaron

-chicas lista para los vestidos?- dijo dando brinquitos alice

rapidamente saco de una bolsas para transportar trajes 3 vestidos hermosos uno color vino tinto q rapidamente le entrego a rose

uno color azul petroleo q callo en mis manos y el de ella de un blanco perla

nuestros vestidos consistian en el de rose un corset que termina en sus caderas para dejar comenzar una falda y tenia una abertura en uno de sus lados dejando ver sus infartantes piernas su cabellos caia ondulado y semi recogido una peinata

el de alice era un top del cual salia un collar llenos de piedras llamativas en su sintura era cortado y de ahi caia la falda hasta sus pies

y el mio era muy sencillo en la parte de adelante pero tenia un pronunciado escote en la espalda

-bueno chicas estamos lista para llegar a conquistar, lsitos o no aqui vanos chicos!- grito alie


	3. Cap 3

3 eres tu?

POV Bella

-chicas estoy nerviosa y no encuentro razón alguna- dije mientras movía mi pierna sin parar

-calmate bella es una simple velada- trato de calmar mis nervios rose. Alie simplemente dijo – esta noche , será TU! Noche- y eso lo que hizo fue empeorar

POV EDWARD

-bueno chicos, ya instalamos nuestros instrumentos, ahora vamos tras bastidores necesitamos relajarnos para nuestra velada!- dije mirando todo, aparentemente todo se encontraba a la perfección

- jass amigo discúlpame lo de tu saxo, gracias al cielo y tenia el violín en mi jeep- emmett siempre de tarado había olvidado traer el saxofón de jassper pero corrimos con suerte de que todos sabemos tocar varios instrumentos.

- no pasada nada, tranquilo amigo, además hoy tocare una nueva melodía, no se porque pero presiento que hoy será nuestra noche y encontraremos personas especiales- en eso llego Jacob uno de los encargados de la velada

-chicos ya se va aproximando la hora y como uds son nuestro tema fuerte hoy, le agradezco si van a sus camerinos y se relajan un poco yo los llamare cuando sea momento de salir a tocar-

Todos hicimos caso y nos fuimos, y mi único pensamiento era el comentario de jasper y la linda niña que había conocido.

POV BELLA

Cuando llegamos al salón de fiesta estaba todo muy bien decorado con toques románticos por todos lados, velas, rosas , esculturas y en las áreas verdes antorchas y alfombras para definir caminos

-sritas bienvenidas pasen adelante y disfruten de la velada que tenemos preparada para hoy- dijo el portero, rose solamente le guiño el ojo y el chico casi que cae infartado

-rose deja de hacer eso, un dia de estos alguien te dara una cucharada de tu propia medicina- le dije a rose

-pues ese dia, cuando me encuentre con ese hombre será mi futuro esposo- y las 3 no reimos , cuando iba entrando no se si fue mi imaginación pero vi un hombre alto rubio de pelo largo recogido en una coleta que se me pareció mucho a james pero el estaba en la cárcel y era imposible que lo encontrara en esta velada, pero aun asi me alerte y alice se dio cuenta

-que te pasa bells?, xq el estremecimiento?-

-nada chicas- dije tratando de que no se dieran cuenta de que mentia- que tal les parece si vamos y saludamos a algunos compañeros … creo q están por allá- no me reprocharon y nos dirigimos al grupo de amigos donde nos encontramos a Ángela una muy buena amiga acompañada de su novio Ben y al pesado de Mike con la insoportable de jessica , _tal para cual_ pensé . Hablamos un poco hasta que anunciaron que comenzaría el espectáculo.

-muy buenas noches damas y caballeros les damos la bienvenida a nuestra velada, queremos que se deleiten con estos talentosos chicos que aunque llevan tocando muy poco tiempo ya tienen un sinfín de admiradoras con uds "VAMPIRES"-

En ese momento mi celular sono por lo que me retire un poco era un número desconocido pero al contestar nadie respondía cuando regrese a la mesa donde habíamos tomado asiento, la muchachas me vieron con cara de interrogación pero les hice seña q no sabia.

-esta melodía la compuse para una personas especial que aun espero encontrarla algún dia, se llama memories in my eyes - cuando oí esas palabras gire rápidamente mi cabeza hacia la tarima, y no lo podía creer era el, aunque sus rasgos eran mas masculinos y su cuerpo bien tonificado era sus ojos y sus cabellos desordenados lo que me hizo reconocerlo, se veía como un mismo angel como un dios griego, mi corazón se acelero.

POV Edward

Sali a la tarima y rápidamente me recibieron con aplausos , me acomode en mi piano de cola blanco

-esta melodía la compuse para una personas especial que aun espero encontrarla algún dia, se llama memories in my eyes-

Y comencé a tocar la melodía a recordar aquella dulce niña que conoci en el parque , su cabello, su cara en forma de corazón, sus ojos esos ojos que te hipnotizaban con tan solo verla ese color chocolate, esa sonrisa tan tierna.

Cuando termine de tocar todos aplaudieron eufóricos y al levantarme de el banco del piano para despedirme mientras jass y emmet hacían sus actos, cuando de repente la vi y se me iliumino la vida , seguía teniendo los mismos rasgos pero mas desarrollados su nívea piel tan palida que parecía porcelana sus labios rosados sus mejillas con ese rubor y esos ojos la perdición de mi vida.

hola chicas quetal bueno ya se encontraron pero para el otro cap derrochara mas miel que este, se que me paso de romantica pero es q no lo puedo evitar espero comentarios buenos son nueva es mi primer fic y no se q tal lo estoy haciendo... cuando me tarde en act es xq la uni absorve demaciado y pss lamentablemte no me queda mucho tiempo.

la melodia que toca ed es memories in the eyes de yiruma creo q va como anillo al dedo

saludos!


	4. cap 4

4 Te encontré!

POV BELLA

Mi angel se bajo de la tarima rápidamente y rose y alice me llevaron al jardín, yo simplemente no reaccionaba no sabia como podía caminar sin caerme o simplemente no sabia como estaba caminando solo pensaba en el, y si no me reconoció? De seguro ya tenia pareja, quien sabe si hasta hijos, DIOS! Que iba a hacer

-bella, bells BELLA!- rápidamente mire a alice que casi hacia malabares con fuego para que le prestara atención

-chicas es el- alcance a decir

-es él que? Bella- estaba q estallaba rose

-chicas es él, es él, el q toco esa melodía, es mi niño de la infancia-

-no te creo bella él, esta segura?-pregunto alice

-si es él-

-bueno y que esperas ve a buscarlo, no se quedara aquí toda la noche-dijo rose tirándome del brazo

-y si no me reconoce? De seguro tiene pareja chicas y no me quiero ilusionar recuerden lo que paso con james- dije mirando al suelo

-james era un tipo de lo peor, no lo compares a todos con esa basura, búscalo bell's nada te cuesta-

En eso una voz masculina hablo

No es necesario, estoy aquí, disculpa por haberte hecho esperar tanto-

Alice solo miro a rose y le hizo seña de que sobraban rose solo voltio y me guiño un ojo…

POV EDWARD

Baje de la tarima apresuradamente era ella no lo podía creer, no se como había llegado al camerino pero los muchachos al verme empezaron a preguntar

-ed , Eddy, EDWARD! Ni xq te llamo con el sobrenombre q odias me prestas atención- gritaba emmett y agitaba su enorme mano ante mis ojos

-chicos la encontré, la chica, la encontré, no puedo creerlo- y de mis labios se me escapo una sonrisa.

-bueno y q esperas, ve a buscarla!- grito jass y me saco del camerino

Cuando llegue al salon me di cuenta de que no se encontraba por lo que decidí buscarla en el jardín ya que sabia q seguía en forks y en esta velada no pensaba dejarla ir sin siquiera saber su nombre

-bueno y que esperas ve a buscarlo, no se quedara aquí toda la noche-le dijo una de sus amigas, y aunque exageraba yo no me movería de aquí sin saber su nombre por lo mínimo

-y si no me reconoce?-claro que la reconoci! quien olvidaria su hermosa cara- De seguro tiene pareja chicas-pareja yo? con este genio nadie me aguanta- y no me quiero ilusionar recuerden lo que paso con james- james?apenas dijo el nombre james me dio coraje, que le aria ese basura a mi angel para que pensara asi de todos los hombres?-james era un tipo de lo peor, no lo compares a todos con esa basura, búscalo nada te cuesta-

No es necesario, estoy aquí, disculpa por haberte hecho esperar tanto- respondí saliendo de donde me encontraba medio escondido

Sus amigas se fueron y nos dejaron a solas, yo solo camine el trayecto que me quedaba y me quede mirándola fijamente

Hasta que por fin te encuentro- dije acariciándole la mejilla que ya se encontraban de ese rojo color caracteristico

-ahora si podemos hablar con desconocidos?- pregunto tiernamente con una sonrisa en sus labios

-creo que ahora nada nos lo impide- dije con una sonrisa de lado

-entonces llego la hora de saber nuestros nombres-

- mi nombre es Edward y odio que digan Eddy- dije besándole la mano que apenas la toque, fue como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo como si el contacto quemara, al parecer a ella le sucedió lo mismo xq reacciono de la misma manera-

- mi nombre es isabella pero prefiero que me digan Bella-

- no sabes cuanto tiempo te eh buscado , eras como una huella en el mar , pero al fin te encontré tan perfecta como te recordaba.

Ella solo se sonrojo mas y bajo la mirada, yo le tome la barbilla y la alce- cuantas noche soñé con esos ojos-

-emmm Edward llevas mucho tiempo tocando? Pero no pude reconocer la melodía es tuya?- pregunto

-si es mia! Y no la reconociste para alguien muy especial para mi- dije inmediatamente

Ella solo respondió –oh!... tocas de maravilla felicitaciones-y hizo el ademan de irse

-bella no te vallas esa melodía la compuse para una persona muy especial, para ti, la compuse pensando en la niña que conoci en el parque!-

Ella solo sonrio – que tal si jugamos a as 20 preguntas para conocernos mejor xq de verdad ya que te encontré no te quiero volver a perder- dije y ella solo asintió – comienzan las damas primero!-

Y asi pasamos la noche preguntándonos cosas sencillas como nuestro color favorito, comida ,y cosas triviales, bella era una chica ,muy espontanea y cuando te agarraba confianza se desenvolvía mucho mejor

-edward mira la hora que es! Cuando nos estamos divirtiendo la horas se pasan corriendo! Ya es muy tarde me tengo que ir-

- si , yo tambn tengo que ir a recoger los instrumentos … bella?- ella solo respondió

-dime!-

-es mucha molestia si me das tu numero de teléfono, hay muchas cosas de las que aun quiero hablar y asi mañana te invito a almorzar que te parece?

chicas promto sabran que le hizo el basura de james a bella nada bonito!

ed es todo un caballero y se daran cuenta de q no solo es musico si no que su carrera tiene q ver con mucho papeleo y bella q creern q sera? actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda! y q pasara con alice y rose abran conocido a su media naranja?

chicas digame que les esta gustando la hist :$ de lo contrario acepto sugerencias para mejorarla

XOXO


	5. cap 5

5°Puedes confiar en mi

-BELLA- gritaba Alice, yo solo agarre la almohada y mis sabanas con todas mis fuerzas

-5min mas Alice… ya se me había olvidado que era dormir sin pesadillas y tu vienes a despertarme… que quieres?- la mire con cara de pocas amigas

-perdón! Amanecimos de mal humor y eso que ayer por fin encontramos al leoncito que por cierto no tiene nada de feo!- Alice como siempre dijo sugestivamente

-Alice por favor es muy temprano para empezar-

- bueno te cuento son las 10 y 30 de la mañana y si no te apuras no estarás lista para tu almuerzo con… mmm como es q se llama?

Como sabes que tengo un almuerzo con EDWARD Alice se llama EDWARD… pero un momento como sabes?- me senté rápido en la cama

Ammm Alice todo lo sabe… así q trotando a la regadera mientras yo busco que te pondrás hoy- dijo dando saltitos por toda la habitación

-Nada exagerado Alice ni tacones xq no quiero caerme ni faldas cortas xq me hace sentir incomoda ni tops ni nada con escotes pronunciados xq me pega frio y-

Bella se cuales son tus gustos… y tranquila buscare la ropa de tu abuela Marie –dijo con sarcasmo

Bueno , bueno ya – Salí corriendo a la ducha me duche lave mis dientes y Sali –listo capitán –dije haciendo un saludo militar

Bella tu tlf no ha dejado de sonar y creo q son alertas de mensajes, ven siéntate mientras desenredo tu cabello así te da chance de responder los mensajes-

Cuando agarre mi tlf tenía 20 mensajes de Edward y decían cosas como buenos días mi princesa, te extraño, pronto te veré, a las 11 y 40 paso por ti, ya quiero verte, y con cada msj que iba leyendo mi sonrisa iba creciendo hasta q leí uno de un numero desconocido y decía:

_Te estoy vigilando y estoy mas cerca de lo que tu te imaginas… pronto estaremos juntos … tu amor_

Mi corazón quedo paralizado y Alice noto mi cambio

-bella que te pasa?-

-Alice no te había querido contar… pero el dia de la velada creí ver a james y ahorita me acaba de llegar un mensaje y esto me esta empezando a asustar, no me gusta para nada- le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-bella nada malo te va a pasar estas muy marcada por lo que paso con james, ese mal…. Ese animal no saldrá mas de la cárcel- y me dio un abrazo- bueno ya esta! Nada de tristezas tu cabello ya esta desenredado te dejo xq a q no adivinas- no me dejo ni si quiera responder- ayer conocí a mi alma gemela y rose a la suya son amigos de Edward … y quedamos en vernos hoy solo quería saber como habías amanecido y echarte una manito hoy! En la cama te deje tu muda de ropa… chao amiga y recuerda james esta en la cárcel y nada malo te va a pasar- me dio un gran abrazo y salió de mi habitación

Me vestí con las prendas que me había dejado en mi cama q consistía de unas bermudas de jeans que llegaban hasta mis rodillas unos zapatos estilo bailarinas rojo una camisa blanca y accesorios rojos, mi cabello lo peine en una cola y solo me aplique un poco de gloss en los labios… cuando iba bajando las escaleras sono el timbre

Asi que termine de bajar los mas rápido que pude y al abrir la puerta ahí estaba Edward tan guapo como siempre llevaba unos jeans claros una franela de algodón que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y unos zapatos deportivos

-hola bella , lista para irnos?- y me dedico esa sonrisa torcida

- emm h hola Edward , y si lista- cerre la puerta y al ver en que carro iríamos me di cuenta que era amante a la velocidad frente de mi casa estaba aquel volvo plateado

-amante a la velocidad?-

-te molesta?, por ti soy capaz de ir a 20 km por hora- Dijo rascándose la parte trasera de la nuca

-para nada si te digo un secreto-baje un poco la voz – a mi tambn me gusta la velocidad pero no la manera alocada como maneja alice- y no aguantamos la risa y estallamos en carcajadas

De manera muy caballeroso abrió la puerta del copiloto me ayudo a entrar y me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad muy lentamente su olor me embriago y sus labios quedaron a milímetros de los mios, quería probarlos pero solo me dedico un sonrisa torcida y salió para dar la vuelta y poner el carro en marcha.

-bella no se muchos tus gusto, pero ayer me comentaste que te encanta la comida italiana y es una gran ventaja xq a mi tambn me gusta, asi que, q tal si vamos a seattllel a comer?-

-edward simplemente sorpréndeme tu planificaste este almuerzo, y yo confio en ti-

-no debiste decir eso!- y apresto mas el acelerador… íbamos a mitad de camino en un muy comodo silencio cuando el carro empezó a fallar y hacer ruiditos extraños

- rayos!- escuche q mascullo, se estaciono – bella dejame ver que tiene el carro espero q no se nada grave- yo solo asentí

Cuando regreso no se veía muy contento- bella el motor se recalentó por lo tanto debemos esperar a q se enfrié y eso es mas o menos como 1h o 2 , lamento que no pod…- yo solo lo calle

-Edward tranquilo, pasar tiempo contigo era lo q mas quería- el solo sonrio

-cerca de aquí hay un prado y emmett siempre tiene comida en mi carro, vamos se que te va a encantar-

-muy bien, el prado nos espera!- el solo se hecho a reir, agarro algunas bolsas de comida y una manta q encontró en el maletero

-xq tienes comida para emmett en tu maletero?-lo mire divertida

-emmett es un agujero negro, y todo el tiempo se la pasa comiendo y es tanto el fastidio y la lloradera que monta cuando tiene hambre que jasper y yo decidimos que teniams que tenerle comida en nuestros carros-

-jajajaja no es mala idea! Creo q lo empleare de cierta manera con alice-

Y empezamos a caminar por un sendero lleno de raíces de los pinos y un poco húmedo, yo me la pasaba tropezando pero creo q Edward no sabia por lo q el iba guiando, hata q tropecé con una gran raíz y me cai como cosa rara mi pastosidad había tardado en aparecer.

-bella!- y dejo las cosas tiradas para salir ayudarme

-no es nada Edward- hice el intento de levantarme pero el tobillo dolia mucho-auch- salió de mis labios

-que te duele? Pregunto angustiado- se que esto era mala idea discúlpame-

- no es nada, tranquilo mi pastosidad había tardado en aparecer-pero no me miraba a los ojos-edward- lo llame pero nada- Edward mirame- alzo la vista y en esas esmeraldas hipnotizantes solo había dolor – tranquilo no pasa nada si?-

Solo asintió y me dijo –falta poco para llegar – y me agarro en brazos – cuando llegue al prado te revisare el tobillo y si es muy grave de una vez nos iremos directo a un hospital asi tenga q irme corriendo contigo en brazos

-hospitales no por favor!-y yo hice el mega puchero de alice, el solo me miro y siguio caminando, cuando llegamos al prado era el paisaje mas hermoso que jamás habían vistos mis ojos –wow! Se me escapo de mis labios

- sabia que te gustaría- me deposito muy suavemente el prado- ya regreso buscare las cosas que deje en el bosque- yo solo asentí, el prado me tenia anonada, era mas o menos un circulo rodeados de pinos, pasto muy bajito y pequeñas florecitas de colores por doquier, el sol la brisa simplemente era maravilloso

-ven vamos a sentarnos por alla- la voz de mi angel me saco de mi burbuja

-bella me puedes decir el motivo por el cual no te gustan los hospitales- yo solo me estremeci y el lo noto

-si te incomoda no tienes q contarme nada… yo solo-

-edward te quiero contar… lo q paso fue….- Y no pude contener mas las lagrimas,Edward me atrajo a su pecho y sin decir ninguna palabra me abrazo fuerte y por primera vez en muchos años me sentí protegida

-cuando era mas joven tuve un novio … james … que desgracio mi vida por completo!-

que le abra hecho james a bella?

para el proximo cap lo sabran y abra un poco de humor antes de llegar a la parte de drama!

chicas gracias por sus comentarios

ya saben acepto sugerencias!

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

-Edward te quiero contar… lo q paso fue….- Y no pude contener mas las lagrimas, Edward me atrajo a su pecho y sin decir ninguna palabra me abrazo fuerte y por primera vez en muchos años me sentí protegida

-cuando era mas joven tuve un novio … james … que desgracio mi vida por completo!-

-shh! Bella no me tienes que contar, no es necesario- dijo dándome pequeños besos en la cabeza

-Edward necesito contártelo, quiero desahogarme y si tu quieres formar parte de mi vida quiero que sepas que paso - dije sorbiéndome la nariz

-bella- y tomo mi cara con ambas manos- sabes que siempre estaré para ti, pase lo que pase -

-gracias por confiar en mi…- paso un largo silencio hasta que reuní la fuerzas suficiente para comenzar

-yo era feliz con mis padres y aunque ellos tenían poco tiempo para compartir conmigo los fines de semana eran siempre dedicados a pasar en familia, Charlie mi papa siempre le gustaba hacer el intento de cocinarnos a mama y a mi aunque siempre terminaba pidiendo pizzas o algún antojo de mama- de tan solo recordar se me escapo una sonrisa de mis labios.. –mis padres eran de familia adinerada por lo que ellos tomaron el poder y se podía decir q éramos ricos pero nosotros no lo veíamos así, René mi madre era una mujer muy sencilla y siempre nos mantenía con los pies sobre la tierra, pero todo cambio cuando lo conocí, cuando tenia 19 conocí a james en unos de los bailes beneficiosos que hacia mi madre, me pareció un chico interesante y el me pidió una oportunidad y después de tanto rogar decidí dársela, los primeros meses fue todo color rosa…- suspire un par de veces para poder avanzar, Edward soloacariciaba mi espalda tratando de darme animo

-bella no es necesario que sigas, se nota que tocar este tema te afecta- su voz sonaba preocupada, pero yo no le preste atención y segui.

-a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el carácter de james iba empeorando y dure 2 años con el, me daba miedo que al dejarlo cometiera una locura, y mis padres no sabían no quería meterlos en mas problemas de los que ellos tenían … hasta que un dia james me vio hablando con un viejo amigo y le entro un ataque de celos… me agarro fuerte del brazo y me subió al auto- ya no podía contener las lagrimas mi ángel solo me atraía mas a su pecho- condujo como un loco hasta llegar a mi casa y me pego- Edward solo apretó mas sus puños – cuando ya casi estaba inconsciente mis padres llegaron y se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y solamente les dio tiempo de llamar a la policía xq james estaba armado y los mato… james los mato!-

-ya bella! Eso ya paso.. ahora estas conmigo y nada malo te va a pasar…. Shh eso ya paso!- me abrazaba fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello, no quise contarle que creía haberlo visto en la velada o el mensaje que había recibido, ya era suficiente con lo que me había pasado

-ya mi vida ahora no solo tienes a tus amigas si no que me tienes a mi y puedes confiar en mi, mas nunca te abandonare, y creo q es mejor irnos, el carro ya debe de estar otra vez en la normalidad y hay q revisarte el tobillo.. y si no quieres entrar al hospital te prometo q yo mismo te lo reviso en mi casa si no hay nada que pueda hacer no me queda de otra que llevarte a un hospital- lo dijo como cuando un padre le habla a su hija

-si papa- y rodee los ojos

-ey! No exageres- se quejo

-Edward como es q eres músico, y medico?- mi vos salió con duda en la ultima parte, tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle pero no quería asustarlo por lo q trate de mi curiosidad no saliera a flote

-mis padres son diplomáticos, y Carlisle mi padre quería ser medico pero con una cosa y la otra no pudo terminar su carrera, yo encantado de lo que hacen los médicos me apasiono la carrera pero se me dificulto estudiarla por lo que nos la pasábamos viajando y tuve que cursarla en estudios a distancia solo viajaba a la universidad a presentar trabajos o exámenes y cosas asi, y como me la pasaba viajando con ellos pues no puede ejercerla por eso me dedique a la música y lugar donde ellos viajaban yo iba con ellos y tocaba asi fue como conoci los muchachos …-

-entonces mágicamente curaras mi tobillo, como cuando éramos niños?-

-no solo curare tu tobillo, tambn tratare de hacerte feliz y olvidar todo lo malo-dijo besando mi frente, recogió nuevamente las cosas y me tomo en brazos y caminamos hacia el auto… mis ojos pesaban y cada vez se me dificultaba mantenerlos abiertos, lo ultimo q escuche – descansa mi hermoso angel- y sentí un beso en la frente.

_Seguíamos en el hermoso prado pero esta vez mi tobillo ya no dolia y estaba corriendo libremente con Edward, reíamos y jugábamos como si fueramos un par de niños, Edward me hizo cosquillas y caimos al piso y cuando estaba a punto de besarme… james salió de los arboles y otro muchacho de tez morena agarro a Edward y lo golpeaba mientras james me llevaba yo intentaba gritar y separarme de james pero nada sucedia –_**calmate bella-escuchaba y sentía que alguien me abrazaba –tranquila estoy aquí para ti siempre bella siempre-**

Y desperté-tramquila fue un mal sueño ya paso estoy aquí, nada malo te va a pasar-

Yo .. yo. Las palabras no saiande mi boca estaba temblando de pánico no quería que nda malo le pasara a Edward ya que lo había encontrado no quería perderlo de nuevo

chicas chicas chicas! lamento no haber actualizado antes pero se me hacia imposible seque esta corto pero pronto subire cap divertidos

espero q no me maten y dejen comentarios se lo agradeceria a ver si sigo con esta historia! ANIMOS

saludos

xoxo


End file.
